Casualidad
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: ¿Que haria Loki si descubriera que una mortal carga con tanta magia y que ademas esta siendo atacada por Odin?
1. Chapter 1

**Fuera de Dioses**

_¿Qué pasaría si el Dios del engaño, se da cuenta de que la magia existe y no tiene nada que ver con el lugar de donde viene?_

Después de todo, el no se fue.

Decidió quedarse en el mundo de los humanos, aunque este no le gustara mucho que digamos. Pero es que no podía ver a una dama llorar, y mas si se trataba de Mayura Daidouji. Siempre cumplirá sus caprichos, aun por mas disparatados que estos terminaran siendo.

La chica busca misterio, aun sin saber que ella es el más grande misterio que un Dios se pudo encontrar.

No importa, de todos modos, el es feliz viéndola sonreír y sus hijos se quedaron con el. Pero que mas daba, algún día volvería a su mundo, no había prisa.

Era lo que todas las mañanas se repetía el pequeño detective. Sentado sobre el lujoso sillón de piel, tomando un té que últimamente acostumbraba a las 12:00pm.

-¡ohayo, Loki-kun!-la chica de cabellos rosa entro con su habitual energía y abriendo de improvisto la puerta

-Mayura… ¿Qué no se supone que tienes clases a esta hora?

-¿hoy?...pero si es domingo, Loki-kun-se acerco de un brinco y recargo sus manos sobre el escritorio- pero vine por algo que me dejo impresionada

-Mayura, a ti todo te deja impresionada-dijo burlón

-¡como eres!, deja primero te digo que paso… ¡fue algo misterioso!-Loki recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos, indicándole que le prestaba atención- pase por el colegio porque iba a buscar unas compras para mi padre, y en eso… ¡escuche un gran estruendo!, corrí rápido para ver que había pasado, y no vi nada, así que alcé mi cara, ¡y vi a una niña brincando los tejados!

-¿una niña?

-si, debía tener unos catorce años, ¿o serán quince?… ¡hey, no me cambies el tema!-chillo un poco fuerte- ¡la niña brincaba y tenia un traje extraño, al lado había un gran animal amarillo con alas y otro chico alto de cabello plateado y largo,…y

-Mayura, ¿no crees que eso es tu imaginación?-pregunto un poco ya cansado de esa palabrería sin sentido

-¡claro que no!-inflo su mejilla- aparte, la niña tenia un báculo y arrojaba una especie de cartas extrañas y salían seres extraños-las palabras de Mayura se volvían mas interesantes para el detective- ¿Loki-kun, me estas escuchando?

-ah, si…

-¡vamos a investigar!-puso unos ojos brillosos y sonrisa melosa-¿si, Loki-kun?

-ah!-suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Todo era una finta, tenia curiosidad sobre aquello que la chica decía-de acuerdo, vamos de una vez

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una castaña se tiro sobre el pasto de un jardín de una escuela preparatoria. Estaba agotada, definitivamente su trabajo de recolectora de cartas no era nada comparado con este, inclusive usaba mas magia, y eso como siempre, la hacia sentir un gran sueño.

Hace varios días que había empezado a pelear contra una especie de extraños seres mágicos en forma de demonios, y lo pero es que ella no sabia de donde venían ni quien los mandaba. Solo sabía que afectaban a toda la ciudad. Por su suerte, ella nunca se encontraba sola.

Contaba con sus dos guardianes y una fiel amiga en esos momentos, la cual la estaba cuidando.

-Sakura-chan, ¿segura que no quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro y piel pálida

-descuida, Tomoyo-chan-se sentó- creo que me he estado volviendo mas fuerte, no me canso como al principio

-¿y eso es bueno, no?-sonrio contenta acomodando su cámara de video al lado de ella

-mucho-contesto el gesto-Kero-chan y Yue-san se tardan, me dijeron que solo investigarían si había más espíritus en esta escuela, prometieron que si era así me llamarían y no lucharían solos

-están preocupados por ti, compréndelos si hacen algo mas

-si lo se,… ¡ah!-dio un pequeño grito- esto es frustrante, no saber contra que o quien estoy combatiendo,…estoy utilizando mi magia sin control y sin un enemigo fijo

-el problemas es que Kero-chan y Yue-san tampoco saben mucho sobre esto, lo que se me hace raro es que digan que es un tipo de magia "divina"

-¿verdad que si?,…como puede algo divino atacar con esa fuerza

-¿ya hablaste sobre esto con Li-kun?-pregunto dando una pequeña sonrisa

-ya-se sonrojo un poco-prometió averiguar con su madre lo que estaba pasando, me obligo a prometerle que si se me salía la situación de las manos, le llamara porque el vendría como fuera

-el príncipe valiente rescatara a la princesa guerrera, n.n buena esa

-Tomoyo-chan-Sakura susurro con un aire preocupado. Tomo la mano de la chica y la hizo levantar juntas-hay que esconderse, alguien se acerca

-hai

Loki caminaba de manera tranquila con Mayura al lado con las mejillas rosas y los ojos con estrellitas. Por protección, Yamino y Fenrir decidieron acompañarlos.

El Dios sabía que Mayura no podría inventar tales cosas tan detalladas. No es que lo misterioso lo incitara tanto, simplemente su curiosidad podía mas.

-señor Loki, aun no entiendo porque su interés en venir a ver algo que la señorita Mayura le dijera

-es cierto papa, ¿acaso sucede algo?

-solo curiosidad

-¡ahí fue!-Mayura se planto en medio del jardín y señalo el tejado principal-brinco primero del piso y luego quedo saltando, lanzo una carta y con su báculo la golpeo y de repente… ¡unas alas blancas le salieron de su espalda!

-señorita Mayura, ¿Qué se supone que la chica hacia?

-no tengo la menor idea o.o, solo la vi lanzando rayos a lugares extraños

-ella no tiene ninguna clase de poderes, ¿crees que la chica que vio estaba combatiendo con alguien?-el pequeño lobo volteo hacia su padre, el cual estaba viendo de una forma seria a un árbol-¿papa?

-eh?...ah, lo siento, no te escuche Fenrir-dijo serio-Mayura…

-dime, Loki-kun

-aquí no hay nada raro, te lo aseguro

-¡pero te digo que yo lo vi!... ¿o será que no me crees?

-talvez lo viste, pero ya se fue-dijo con un tono de no creerle

-¡hay, en vista de que no me creen iré yo solo a buscar a esa niña!... ¡nos vemos!

Mayura salio del colegio agitando sus brazos en señal de estar molesta.

Loki le resto importancia, después de todo…el lo hacia por el bienestar de ella. Invoco su baculo.

-sal de ahí, puedo sentir tu presencia

Sakura estaba algo temerosa. Había escuchado que la habían visto hace rato luchar contra esos demonios. Debía tener una buena explicación para todo eso, ¡pero no la había!

Conjuro su baculo y se armo de valor para salir. Advirtió a Tomoyo de quedarse ahí para que estuviera a salva, y esta acato la orden.

Sakura encaro al sujeto de gafas y lo observaba con detenimiento. No se veía tan amenazante.

-anno…

-¿Quién eres tu?-Loki la llamo con su tono serio

-hoe?...-la chica se le quedo viendo al pequeño niño que la llamaba- n.nU disculpa o'chibi, pero quisiera hablar primero con los mayores

-¡yo soy el mayor!-exclamo aleteando su baculo- respóndeme, ¿Quién eres tu?

-¿mayor O.o?

-¡o-ó no evadas mi pregunta!

-n.nUu Kinomoto Sakura desu-dejo su sonrisa para pasar a un rostro asombrado. Aquel niño emanaba una extraña vibra mágica, ni el mismo Clow podría aspirar a ese poder. Poso sus ojos por completo en el, y vio que tenia un baculo en forma de Luna, sin duda, un arma mágica- ¿qu-quien eres?

-¡papa!, la niña puede sentir cosas sobre naturales-el pequeño cachorro negro hablo

-también tienes un guardián-Sakura susurro. A Loki no se le hizo extraño que la chica pudiera escuchar a su hijo, pero si se puso alerta, mas- ¡no me has dicho quien eres!

-soy Loki, el Dios del Caos-respondió helando a Sakura con esa forma tan segura de hablar-responde, ¿Odin fue el que te envió?

-Señor Loki, no hay nadie en Asgard con el nombre de Sakura, y tampoco con las habilidades de ella-dijo Yamino serio. Loki no respondió, solo veía acusadoramente a la castaña

-etto…-apretó con fuerza su baculo-no conozco a ningún Odin

-entonces… ¿de donde vienen tus poderes?

-¡Sakura!-una bestia de color amarillo y alado estaba acercándose a la chica a gran velocidad. A su lado venia un chico de cabellos plata. Ambos se plantaron al frente de la chica encarando al Dios-Sakura, ¿estas bien?-pregunto. El chico volteo hacia ella

-si, no me ha pasado nada, Kero-chan, Yue-san-la castaña dio unos pasos al frente para poder hablar bien con el niño-mis poderes vienen de mi propia estrella, y los obtengo gracias a las cartas Sakura que el mago Clow me dio

-no deberías dar tanta información a alguien que no conoces-declaro Yue

-no siento malas intenciones de ese niño-afirmo sonriendo

-tu tienes algo que ver con los demonios que han aparecido, verdad-Yue pregunto con esa forma tan calmada pero agresiva que el tiene

-¿demonios?-repitió confuso-yo no tengo tal poder, ¿y que Dios es Clow?-el pequeño volteo hacia su hijo menor

-no…no sabría decirle, señor Loki

-¡que ignorante!...Clow Reed no era ninguna Dios, ¡era de los mejores magos en su época!... ¿Cómo es que teniendo magia no sepas ni eso?-Kero se molesto-chiquillo tonto

-O.ó ¿me dijo tonto esa bestia?

-¿a quien le dices bestia?

-¡basta!-Sakura grito de repente-no llegaremos a ninguna lado así, cálmense por favor-se volteo hacia Loki-escucha, últimamente en la región donde vivo, han ocurrido cosas extrañas, y la energía que emanas es muy parecida a la que siento en esos sucesos, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-deben de ser acciones de Odin-respondió- pero no entiendo por que están alrededor de una mortal

-Sakura no es una simple mortal-reclamo el ser amarillo-es de las magas mas poderosas que hay en estos tiempo

-¿una hechicera mortal?-Loki ya no sabia como explicarse que una chica humana de unos catorce años tuviera magia y dos guardianes.

Justo cuando el detective iba preguntar de qué hablaban, sus palabras fueron cortadas por el cambio drástico de ambiente.

Las nubes matizaron el cielo dando una apariencia negra platinada. Los presentes se pusieron alertas, sabían que algo iba a atacar. "_Odin_", susurro Loki, dejando en misterio a la dueña de las cartas y guardianes. Fenrir se puso alerta y gruñía presintiendo el peligro.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo que hasta el momento se había mantenido escondida, estaba siendo elevada en el cielo por un gran demonio en forma de ave con tres ojos de color rojo y plumajes gris oscuro. La cámara de video que la jovencita cargaba, cayó en el suelo haciendo estruendo y rompiéndose en pedazos. La de piel pálida gritaba horrorizada y adolorida al sentir la presión de las garras de aquel animal.

-¡Tomoyo-chan!-grito asustada. Iba a correr cuando el agarre de Loki la detuvo-¿Qué haces?...debo salvar a mi amiga

-es mucho para ti-dijo el niño-no podrías con el

-pues aunque no pueda, debo salvarla-se soltó bruscamente. Saco de uno de los bolsillos de su traje una de sus cartas rosadas y la lanzo. Movió su baculo con movimientos coordinados-Fly!-toco la carta con su baculo; la carta se iba convirtiendo en energía y se convirtió en alas blancas que aparecían en la espalda de la joven, la cual empezó a volar.

-¡señor Loki!-Yamino se sorprendió ante la acción de la jovencita-¿no piensa ayudarla?

-será interesante verla actuar-el Dios bromista decidió observar la situación

Mientras Sakura se acercaba a gran velocidad al ave. Ya había aprendido que esas cosas no tenían vida, es por eso que no se lamentaba el dañarlas o destruirlas.

El ave trataba de dañar a la maga, y la chica evita los picotazos que le trataban de dar. Saco otra de sus cartas y conjuro a "The Sword", su baculo se trasformo en la forma de la carta. Ataco las patas del animal y logro dañarlas, haciendo que ante el dolor, el animal soltara a la chica de cabello negro, la cual dio un grito de miedo al verse caer desde tan alto, pero llego más rápido Kero, el cual la rescato dejándola caer sobre su lomo. Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura suspiraron aliviadas.

Sakura no podía acercarse mucho al demonio. El ser era muy rápido, y si sumamos que estaba resentido con la chica por haberlo dañado, significaba un gran problema para la adolescente. El Dios Loki esperaba ansioso el siguiente movimiento de la maga.

Estaba siendo perseguida por aquel animal. Hasta ahora se había enfrentado a parvadas de pequeños demonios, pero este era más grande y fiero. Trataba de pensar en alguna carta con la que pudiera atacar de lejos y acabar con eso de una buena vez. Si usaba "The Time" se debilitaría tanto que no podría ni atacar con la espada. A su mente vino la carta mas útil que podría utilizar. Dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo. Loki observo el gesto y supo que no era necesario intervenir.

Agito su espada para volver a convertirse en un baculo. Lanzo otra carta y grito con fuerza "Arrow". Una pequeña niña de traje extraño azul, de cuerpo y cabello rosado apareció con arco y flecha en mano. Lanzo unas cuantas flechas al pecho del ave y este se retorcía de dolor, dio un grito y se convirtió en partículas multicolores. Sakura había ganado.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo se acerco a la chica la cual estaba bajando lentamente-¿estas bien?

-si-sus alas desaparecieron-solo estoy cansada,…Tomoyo-chan, lamente lo de tu cámara

-descuida, lo importante es que estamos a salvo, gracias por ayudarme

-no sabia que los humanos podían llegar a ser tan poderosos-dijo divertido Loki mientras se acercaba-eres sorprendente, venciste a un demonio de Odin

-¿Quién es Odin?

-el Dios máximo de Asgard-dijo con naturalidad-por lo que veo, no tienes ni idea de la existencia de los Dioses

-ni siquiera tenemos idea de porque nos están atacando-Yue intervino-¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

-no precisamente, Odin trata de destruirme,…pero no comprendo porque se mete contigo-observo a Sakura- estaré al pendiente de sus movimientos-dijo de manera espontánea

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Sakura pregunto temerosa

-que en cualquier momento, nos volveremos a ver…Yamino, Fenrir, volvamos a casa

Ambos mencionados asintieron y empezaron a marchar tras su padre desapareciendo de los ojos de la maga y compañía.

Sakura volvió a casa. Su gran guardián amarillo había vuelto a su forma falsa, la de un animalito amarillo que peluche, eso era para que pudiera entrar a casa de su dueña sin ningún problema. Yue volvió también a su forma falsa, la de un joven universitario de nombre Yukito Tsukishiro, pero este había vuelto a su respectivo hogar. Mientras Tomoyo si había acompañado a casa a su amiga.

La castaña estaba recostada sobre su cama, con sus ojos cerrados, pero despierta. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama y tenia sobre su regazo a Kero.

-¿segura estas bien, Sakura?-pregunto de nuevo Tomoyo

-hai, solo estoy cansada…

-pelear dos veces en un dia no es bueno, y tampoco pelear sin saber las razones-hablaba el guardián-ese chiquillo parece saber sobre los sucesos que ocurren, ¿pero quien será?

-dijo que era un Dios-susurro Sakura-¿será?

-menciono a Odin, ¿no?-ambos asintieron-tiene que ver con la mitología Nórdica-Tomoyo sonrio triunfante-esta noche investigare lo mas que pueda y mañana en la escuela te llevare lo que sepa

-nos será de mucha ayuda, Tomoyo-chan…lo de hoy fue muy raro, y quiero saber de una vez lo que ocurre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como siempre, desayuno a las carreras y se fue con un pan en boca. Sakura Kinomoto es la reina de las tardanzas en Tomoeda.

Llego a su salón justo cuando tocaron el timbre de entrada. Se sentó aliviada en su lugar.

-ohayo, Sakura-chan-saludo su amiga, sonriendo

-ohayo, Tomoyo-chan,…etto, ¿conseguiste algo de Odin?

-o.o ¿de que me hablas?-pregunto curiosa-¿era tarea?

-no, sobre lo que paso ayer con el niño, ¿no recuerdas?

-no recuerdo a ningún niño ni nada sobre Odin, solo la segunda ave que nos ataco

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?

-Silencio todos-la profesora iba entrando al salón. Una mujer alta con lentes y cargando unos libros-antes de comenzar las clases con normalidad, déjenme presentarles a un nuevo alumno, pasa

Por el mismo lugar donde entro la maestra, entro un joven de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes portando el uniforme azul marino. La mayoría, por no decir todas las chicas se sonrojaron por el chico y empezaron a cuchicheo. Sakura se estremeció. Era la misma presencia del chico del día pasado, e incluso era igualito, pero más grande.

La profesora escribía el nombre del alumno en el pizarrón. Todos se sorprendieron ante el apellido, pero sobre todo la maga.

-Kinomoto Loki-dijo al terminar de escribir. Volteo y vio a sus alumnos sorprendidos- así es, es pariente de su compañera Kinomoto, de hecho es su hermano gemelo

-¡¿mi gemelo?!-la chica grito de pronto dejando a todos asustados

-Kinomoto, ¿de que se sorprende?

-hola Sakura-saludo Loki-cuanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrio malicioso guiñándole un ojo

-eres tu…-susurro quedito

"_¿Qué pretende este niño?... ¿y como se hizo mas grande?"_

Continuara…

……………………?

Si!!...mi primer fic de MLR!...nya!, moría por hacer uno…aparte como siempre, un crossover con CCS,…lo siento, alucino esta serie al igual que PoT.

En fin, la idea se me cruzo porque definitivamente creo que Sakura y Loki son re parecidos, ¡parecen gemelos!,…si, por eso lo plasme aquí XD…además, ¡tienen baculos owo!, jaja, ¿eso ke?

Anyway!,…no se muy bien en que terminara esto, pero espero se me vengan muchas ideas,…en el prox capitulo verán otra de las razones por las que hice un fic crossover con CCCS, bueno,…supongo que algunos sabrán el porque.

Xau xau!

**GOTHiC&LoLiTa**


	2. Todo esta alreves

**La li ho!:**

Oh si!, El fic tuvo una aceptable aceptación,…así que por eso continuare la historia.

La verdad, deben decir que no me tarde tanto en actualizar…la prox ves, será cuando termine mis exámenes y regrese de un viaje XD,…estem…o quien sabe…

Mientras, disfruten esto. Espero les guste y sea tan bueno como para que me dejen un review n.n

* * *

Capitulo 2-.

**¡Todo esta al revés!**

Loki Kinomoto se volvió en solo unas horas, el chico mas popular de toda la secundaria. Todas las mujeres de segundo estaban idiotizadas al ver al gemelo de Kinomoto. Hasta con decir que las chicas que no hablaban con Sakura, ahora querían quitarle el puesto de mejor amiga a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Y hablando de Sakura, estaba tan desconcertada. Su familia había crecido de un día para otro¡tenia un gemelo!, y ni podía negarlo¿Quién le creería?...bueno, solo Tomoyo la había escuchado con detenimiento.

-ne, Kinomoto-kun¿de donde vienes?-pregunto una chica de cabellos marrones.

Las chicas del grupo se habían apoderado de Loki a la hora del almuerzo. Estaban sentados en la larga mesa de la cafetería, y en la esquina de la mesa, Sakura estaba acompañada de Tomoyo, escuchando la conversación.

-de Europa, ahí estoy desde que mi madre falleció-las chicas suspiraron con melancolía. Sakura frunció el ceño

-¿y porque tu papa te envió solo a ti a Europa?, Kinomoto vive aquí con su hermano Touya-dijo otra chica

-bien, mi padre creyó que ya que mama no estaba era mejor alejar a Sakura y a mi, además nos daría mas independencia a nosotros y no seriamos tan iguales

-debiste extrañar mucho a tu papa y hermanos-dijo otra haciendo un puchero

-pues si, pero creo que fue lo mejor, y además, ya estoy con ellos, y con mi querida Sakura-sonrio coqueto y volteo hacia su "hermana"- ¿verdad, Sakura?-la chica frunció los labios

-Kinomoto¡parece que no estas contenta de ver a tu hermano!-exclamo molesta una chica- tanto tiempo sin verlo…

-no esperaba verlo ¬.¬-dijo en su defensa. Loki rió divertido

-quise darte una sorpresa, hermanita…por eso no te avisamos que vendría

-u.ú mira que me la dieron

Después de terminar el almuerzo, Sakura se levanto e hizo una seña a Loki para que salieran juntos del salón. Tomoyo los siguió para darle apoyo moral a Sakura. Llegaron hasta los jardines del colegio donde había algunos árboles.

-no pareces contenta de verme, onee-chan-se burlo Loki

-¡ah, deja eso!-Sakura enrojeció- ¿Qué pretendes con hacerte pasar por mi gemelo?...y además¿Cómo le hiciste para crecer?

-en realidad, ni tengo 8 años, ni menos 14 años…de hecho, ya olvide mi verdadera edad

-eso quiere decir que eres muy…-hablo Tomoyo

-o.ó no lo digas-Loki corto la frase. Tomoyo rió divertida-en fin, necesito saber porque Odin te persigue, así que por eso, me quedare en tu casa

-¿en mi casa?-chillo Sakura-¿Qué pretendes?,… ¿Cómo le explico a mi papa que engendro dos hijos?

-modifique la memoria de todos aquellos que no tienen poderes, como a tu amiga

-¿por eso no recuerdo nada de lo de ayer?-pregunto Tomoyo, Loki asintió- pero Sakura… ¡de verdad parecen gemelos!

-¡Tomoyo-chan!-grito ofendida

-gomen, Sakura-chan, pero mira-agarro a Sakura y lo puso al lado de Loki- ¡ah, increíble que no sean gemelos!

-;;-;; ¿Por qué a mi?

-ah+o+ eres tan bonito como Sakura… ¡y en versión niño!

-supongo que soy tu sueño hecho realidad-sonrio divertido Loki

Sakura ahora quería echarse a llorar.

Volvió a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Es mas, ni siquiera espero a que Loki terminara de guardar sus cosas, solo quería llegar y hablar con Kero.

-¡¿modifico recuerdos?!...con razón tu padre esta arreglando el cuarto de tu hermano

-¡no, no puede ser que vivirá aquí y en el que era el cuarto de mi onii-chan!...T-T a buena hora se le ocurrió mudarse

-lo que quiero saber, es como le hizo para poder aumentarse la edad

-¡yo solo quiero saber porque se mete conmigo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-pero señor Loki…;-; ya no estar aquí en la casa-Yamino estaba limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco

-lo siento Yamino, pero es necesario vigilar a esa niña… además, puede resultar muy interesante-sonrio divertido

-¡papa, yo iré contigo!-Fenrir agitaba su cola con rapidez- no debes estar solo en una casa extraña

-no es justo, onii-san, yo me quedare solo

-descuida Yamino, yo volveré un rato por las tardes-Yamino sonrio agradecido

-_Loki-sama!-una pequeña voz se escucho desde la entrada_

-¡torpe, dejaste la puerta abierta!-Fenrir regaño a su hermano

-¡no me di cuenta…señor Loki…o.o!- Yamino volteo a ver a Loki, el cual estaba en su estado de niño de catorce años

-¡inventas algo bueno, Yamino!-por ultimo, Loki salto de la ventana de su despacho llevando a Fenrir en brazos

-¡¿Qué?!...Señor Loki!

-ah, Yamino-san, esta aquí-Reiya había entrado al despacho, mostrando un pequeña sonrisa-¿Loki-sama, donde esta?

-eh…a bueno... vera señorita Reiya…el tuvo… ¡El señor Loki salio de viaje!-dijo en un grito y con la frente sudando-si…eso!,… así que por el momento el no se encuentra

-esta de viaje…-bajo la vista triste. ¿Cómo Loki se iba sin despedirse?-y¿Cuándo regresa?

-no se muy bien, lo siento señorita Reiya

-ah¡no importa!-sonrio mostrando algo de indiferencia- si salio tan de prisa, debía ser algo de verdad muy importante, venia a traerle algo que había cocinado-Yamino por fin reparo en que Reiya llevaba una canasta en sus manos-pero ya será en otra ocasión-dio una pequeña inclinación-nos veremos después, Yamino-san

Mientras Loki, tras haberse recuperado de un sentó, empezó a caminar con destino a su "hogar" con Fenrir a su lado.

-¿no te lastimaste, papa?

-solo fue un ligero golpe… demosnos prisa, Fenrir, no hay que levantar sospechas

-¡si, además ya me muero de hambre!, espero que esos humanos hagan algo deliciosa de comer

Loki sonrio a su hijo.

Siguió caminando unos pasos e iba a dar vuelta en una esquina. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien que iba a doblar en esa misma esquina, pero viniendo en dirección opuesta. Resultado: ambos cuerpos chocaron de tope y fueron a dar al suelo.

-ah, eso me dolió-la chica con la que fue a topar se sobaba su parte trasera, claro, después de haberse sentado bien, pues su falda era corta.

-papa¿estas bien?-pregunto Fenrir acercándose a su padre completamente tirado

-si…-susurro con dolor. Se sentó frotándose su frente y luego dirigió una mirada contra quien había chocado. No sabía si tenía suerte, o algo estaba en su contra

-ah, lo siento mucho…es que vengo con mucha prisa-Mayura se estaba disculpando con el "desconocido"

-igual, yo venia despistado-se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Mayura- ¿no te hiciste daño?

-o/o para nada…-se levanto con la ayuda de Loki. Su rostro se fue haciendo rosado, aun al ver que este chico era de su misma estatura- ¿y tú?

-en absoluto,… aun así seria bueno que te fijaras cada vez que pasas por las esquinas, te debe pasar con mucha frecuencia-sonrio burlón, recordando un situación pasada muy parecida a esta

-eh?...o/ó bueno, si algo… ¡como sea!,…yo tenia prisa, así que debo irme,… ¡adiós!-dijo por ultimo en un tono de ofendida

-"…no sabia que a esa altura tuviera lindos ojos…", Fenrir, vamos-dijo volviendo a su camino

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿no te da gusto que tu hermano haya vuelto?-pregunto el padre de Sakura mientras este seguía preparando la cena

-creo que no se emociono tanto-Loki fingió una mirada triste.

-hoe¡no es eso, solo que no me lo esperaba!

-eso espero, hermanita…yo que siempre he querido volver a estar junto a ti-tomo las manos de Sakura, provocando en ella un sonroje

-h-hai…

Loki solo llevaba dos horas en estar en casa de los Kinomoto, y Sakura ya había mentido más que en toda su vida. Además, ahora estaba sonrojándose por Loki, el cual era su hermano gemelo, y según palabras de Tomoyo: viva imagen. No le agradaba la idea de sentirse nerviosa por alguien que era parecido a ella, si no que además, en momentos de olvido, recordaba una relación incesto de algún anime que la obligaron a ver.

-Sakura¿podrías poner la mesa?

-eh?...ah,… ¡si!-salio de todos sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la alacena

-¿y yo que hago…papa?-fingió tratar de ser útil

-ah, hoy eres el invitado de honor, no t preocupes, Loki

Touya, había ido para la hora de la cena, para poder ver a su hermano que hace tiempo no veía. Y misteriosamente, se habían caído muy bien, claro…lo divertido de la noche fue molestar a Sakura. Ella había deseado mas que nunca que Touya no hubiera perdido sus poderes.

Con un poco de cooperación de Loki, los trastes fueron lavados y guardados. Sakura se despidió y subió a su habitación para poder descansar de aquel día de una buena vez

-Sakura, la verdad no creo que tenga malas intenciones-hablo Kero-dijo ser un Dios y que venia porque quería ayudar

-pues no estoy segura…pero yo me estreso de tenerlo cerca…me intimida-su rostro se puso rojo-ah…Kero-chan…deje tu postre abajo-dijo para no levantar sospechas

-¡postre!-salio disparado a la cocina

-ah, debo relajarme… esconder que Loki es mi hermano, no será tan difícil como esconder a Kero-chan…o que Yukito es Yue

-¿te refieres a tus guardianes?-Loki apareció por el marco de la puerta

-¡Loki!-grito asustado- no aparezcas así

-me es increíble que siendo solo una mortal normal tengas a dos personas a tu cuidado

Sakura dio una breve explicación sobre lo que era ser la dueña de las cartas Clow, y sobre la existencia de Yue y Cerberos. Loki no daba crédito a lo que oía

-¿y porque un Dios tiene guardianes?-pregunto tomando mas confianza

-¿guardianes?...ah, Fenrir y Yamino…no, ellos son mis hijos-dijo sonriendo

-¡¡¿hijos?!!-las pupilas se abrieron y salto de un brinco de la cama acercándose a Loki-¡no es posible!

-¿Por qué?...soy un Dios apuesto y joven-dijo con egocentrismo

-ayer parecías de ocho…y hoy eres de catorce… ¡y en realidad eres mas viejo!-se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama- hoeee!

-¿viejo o.ó?-se molesto por el comentario

Una sonrisa surco sobre sus labios. Se acerco felino a Sakura y coloco ambos brazos alrededor de ella. Sakura se estremeció al acercamiento y ya solo pudo ver el mismo color de ojos que ella poseía.

-¿quieres comprobar que tan viejo estoy?-susurro en tono seductor

-o//o anno…

Ring Ring!

Oh,si!, el teléfono celular la saco de su trance. Se escurrió por debajo de su gemelo y tomo el celular, aun con su cuerpo tembloroso.

-¡Syaoran-kun!-grito emocionada al escuchar la voz del chico

_-¿estas bien?...te oyes nerviosa_

-etto… ¡de maravilla!, solo que no esperaba tu llamada

_-hablo porque quería saber si te enteraste de algo sobre lo de ayer,… el "Dios" que apareció_

-eh… bueno, sobre eso-dio una mirada a Loki, el cual estaba sentado cómodamente sobre su cama, inspeccionando con la mirada todo el cuarto-paso algo… ¡esta viviendo en mi casa!-Syaoran escucho con atención todas las palabras de Sakura- y por eso…es mi hermano gemelo u.ú

_-eh…-Syaoran solo pudo imaginarse a Sakura usando el uniforme masculino para los chicos-no me convence esa idea…que alguien que no sea de tu familia este ahí…contigo-enfatizo lo ultimo-¿estarás bien? _

-etto…hai!, descuida, tendré a Kero-chan y Yue-san cerca

-¿acaso hablas con mi cuñado?-Loki hablo sobre el hombro de Sakura

-¡ah, Loki!-salto del susto- ¡hey, devuélveme el teléfono!

-¿Syaoran?...hola, mucho gusto… prometo cuidar muy bien de Sakura-chan-uso un tono de voz que a Syaoran le crispo.

_-mas vale que no le tomes confianza-dijo muy serio- porque preferirás no conocerme _

-es que no puedo evitar no estar cerca de Sakura-chan-guiño un ojo a la chica, la cual se sonrojo y frunció el ceño-deberíamos llevarnos bien… ¡hey!

-Syaoran-kun, prometo que no pasara nada-le quito el teléfono a Loki-por lo mismo… quiero que te cuides, porque ya quiero verte pronto¿vendrás, verdad?

_-en cuanto me desocupe, prometo que tratare sea lo mas pronto posible-Sakura no lo vio, pero el sonrio-buenas noches, Sakura_

-dulces sueños-sonrio por ultimo colgando el teléfono. Sus ojos se volvieron brillos, su sonrisa se ensancho junto con el rosado de sus mejillas. Pero recordó que alguien estaba en su habitación, por lo que evito dar un grito de felicidad.- ¡¿y tu que pretendes?!-dijo viendo feo a Loki

-es tan divertido molestarte-dijo sonriendo-no te preocupes, no me gustan tan niñitas-dijo más serio-pero no niego que seas linda

-o/ó pues si no mal recuerdo, tu eras el que ayer parecía de ocho años

-y ya te dije que esa no es mi edad, en fin…estoy cansado, que descanses, onee-chan

-Sakura, estuvo muy… ¡hey¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-Kero llego con una barriga algo abultada

-nada,… solo le daba a mi hermana las buenas noches

-te vigilare mocoso ¬.¬

Tras eso Loki se desapareció tras la puerta. Sakura en verdad quería alegrarse por la llamada de Syaoran,…pero presentía que tener a Loki cerca seria traerle muchos problemas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura (obligada) fue en compañía de Loki a la escuela. Pero esta hizo acto de desaparición cuando toda la población femenina rodeo al gemelo Kinomoto. Cosa que para nada le agrado a Sakura.

¿Seria así todos los días?

¿Habría otras niñas que trataran de ser su mejor amiga para conquistar a Kinomoto-kun?

¿Podría recuperar su vida normal?

-Loki-san se ha vuelto muy popular-dijo Tomoyo después de saludar a su amiga entrando

-si-dijo sin interés- Tomoyo-chan, ayer hable con Syaoran-kun…prometió volver pronto

-que alegría me da-sonrio dulce-hace mucho que no viene, supongo que debe estar muy cambiado

-¿tu crees?-se sonrojo. Talvez ahora era mas alto, mucho mas que ella¿y porque no?, también guapo-solo espero que este bien

-las colegialas son muy bonitas pero algo agresivas-dijo Loki al acercarse a Sakura-hoy recibí muchas propuestas para citas

-¿y aceptaras una?-pregunto Tomoyo con impaciencia

-no puedo… mi hermanita se enojaría

-o.ó ¿y porque enojarme?, no soy tu hermana-dijo Sakura en un tono de "no me importa"

-bien…pero ya que tengo esta apariencia, quiero tener una conquista mayor, alguna chica de preparatoria

-¿crees poder?-dijeron a coro las chicas

-ya tengo a alguien en mente-pensó en cierta chica de ojos rojos-

-ah!, Sakura-chan, ya conseguí información sobre la mitología nórdica

-¿enserio?-sonó ilusionada

-¿no es mas fácil preguntarle a un Dios en persona que de información?-dijo Loki molesto-no confío e esas cosas

-¿y como se que tu no eres el que mentira?-dijo Sakura-en fin, nada pierdes con que yo lea esto

-toda esa información debe estar equivocada-dijo Loki en un tono molesto-enserio, yo podría decirte verdaderas historias sobre Odin… o Freya… incluso de Thor…

-¡sabían que en realidad el dios Thor no era el dios del Trueno!-un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cerrados apareció de la nada

-¡ah, Yamasaki-kun!-Sakura dio un pequeño salto sobre su banco-¿sabes de mitología nórdica?

-claro,…y como les iba diciendo…cuando los dioses dominaban al mundo, se les había puesto diferentes cargos a los de a horita… Odin que era el dios supremo, había dicho que Thor seria el dios del la lujuria y atracción sexual, y Freya la diosa del trueno…mientras el ultimo Dios Loki no era nada, mas que un sirviente de Freya…

-o.ó ¿Qué?

-¿enserio?-Sakura sonó emocionada y en su cabeza quería golpear a Loki por mentirle

-asi que ellos tres fueron a hablar con Odin para solucionar todo eso. Odin tan bueno que era…-Loki lanzo un sonido de burla-puso a los Dioses a jugar la botellita y así cada quien escogería que poder tendría…Loki y Freya se peleaban por el puesto de Dios de la la lujuria y…

-¡Yamasaki¿Cuándo dejaras de mentirle a Sakura?-una chica de gruesas trenzas apareció y tomo una de las orejas del chico, empezó a llevárselo

-¿era mentira O.o?

-¡por supuesto que si!-las mejillas de Loki estaban rojas-eso jamás paso en Asgard…simpática mentira ¬.¬

-n.n Sakura-chan es tan inocente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-no debimos haber ayudado a Loki-sama cambiar su edad-dijo la chica de largas coletas rubias

-¿Qué sucede, Skuld?-la de cabellos cortos y rubios dejo su te sobre la mesita-¿Qué tiene de malo que Loki quiera ayudar a una niña de este mundo?

-¡que no la conoce!-se puso roja-¿Qué tal si esa también es una trampa de Odin-sama?

-eso si es un punto razonable-hablo la de cabellos largos

-pero Loki-sama es muy listo, y se hubiera dado cuenta si fuera obra de Odin-alego la otra- no den conclusiones aceleradas, hermanas

-tienes razón…Skuld, mejor tranquilízate y tómalo con calma, si algo malo ocurriera, Loki-sama vendrá en nuestra ayuda

-¡pues no me importa lo que me digan!-grito un tanto alterada- yo… yo iré a donde esta Loki-sama

-¿Qué?-se sorprendieron las otras dos

-ire a esa escuela donde esta Loki-sama… en esos momentos no están Fenrir ni Yamino,… no habrá quien lo respalde…

-Loki-sama dijo que esa niña era muy poderosa-aviso Vernandi

-¡pero no mas que yo!-sus mejillas estaban rojas y su voz era de un toque de celos- no importa si no quieren que vaya, hermanas…iré de todos modos

Fue lo último que dijo Skuld para después salir por la puerta y marcharse a su habitación. Mientras sus hermanas se quedaron tranquilas. Skuld era muy imprudente, pero nunca le pasaba algo malo. Talvez seria una carga para Loki, pero el sabría manejar la situación.

Mientras eso pasaba, ya era la hora para salir de clases. Sakura se encamino con Tomoyo a la salida, seguidas por Loki, el cual alego que no dejaría a Sakura sola, por si Odin volvía a atacarla.

-ah!, Sakura-chan,… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo y conocer a mi prima?-dijo Tomoyo animosa

-claro,… ¿pero cual prima?

-la que vive en el templo,…ya te he comentado de ella. Le encantan los fantasmas y las cosas sobre naturales,…de hecho, estaba trabajando en una oficina donde resolvían ese tipo de situaciones

-"…no puede ser que su prima sea… ¿o si?..."-Loki veía con incredulidad a Tomoyo-disculpa… ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?

-Mayura Daidouji n.n… es mi prima, por que su padre es tío de mi papa¿también quieres venir, Loki-san?

-por supuesto-se apresuro a decir Loki. Mientras en su mente sonreí con absoluta diversión. Ser el hermano gemelo de Sakura le estaba resultando más beneficioso que nada.

Terminado el: 29/04/07

Escuchando¿Drogas, para que?-Babasonicos

Hora: 10:18pm

* * *

Propaganda personal:

Si les gusta la parodia, lean: **Blanca69**, Fic de Sakura Card Captor, hecho por: **Syaoran-yoggdrasil**l y **Vangel Yamada** XP.

**Agradecimientos de review:**

**Alis Elric:** go, go nena!, vamos…yo se que puedes ver tanto anime como yo XD…no es tan difícil… solo tienes que quedarte mucho rato viendo Animax o si no…el confiable Youtube XD. Te echare porras, y si quieres títulos buenos de anime…dime y te recomiendo alguno de mi lista XD. También que bueno que te gusto el fic y espero tu review. Ja ne!

**MaiaTranslater:** Pues de hecho, cuando empecé a escribir el fic tampoco le veía mucho a donde lo queria llevar,…así que solo lo empecé a escribir a como me inspirara. Ya a horita le estoy agarrando la onda. Ah!, por cierto,…creo que me habías preguntado en tu fic de "Cuestión de perspectiva" que si yo tenia una doble personalidad…y mi respuesta es no, firmo asi nada mas como una tendencia…aunque si tengo una personalidad oculta, solo que aun no se me su nombre O.o. Muchas gracias por leer!...y quiero decirte que tmb ya empecé a ver la secuela de tu fic. Ja ne!

**Mr Orange:** ¿Se te hace raro?...o.o bueno, XD creo que si, pero como dices…Coherente en su extraña dimensión. Creo que si hice un buen Crossover de estas series, y agradezco que me digas que combino iem las series. Aunque no lo creas, en un principio no pensaba cambiar la edad de Sakura,…la quería dejar asi de doce años como en la película,…pero me dije que entonces me sentiría incomoda escribiendo situaciones comprometedoras y que si iba a cambiar la edad de Loki, mínimo hacerlo ya a adolescente XP. Como ves, tome en cuenta tu idea de Yamasaki, y lo de Skuld pues ya lo había pensado…igual la tensión romántica de Loki y Sakura. Tambien evite la utilización de adjetivos…era algo que ya tenia pensado dejar…es bueno leer Harry Potter como maniaca XP. Gracias por tu review y espero me digas si te gusto este,…también gracias por tu critica constructiva nOn…adoro este tipo de reviews. Ja ne!

**Riza-Trisha**: Jajaja, eso me hace pensar que eres tan otaku como yo…XD, viva!, en fin me conviene, jaja…broma!. Etto…algo tarde, pero… ¡Feliz cumple atrasado!...wiii!! Bueno…espero el fic te siga causando gracia,…y…u.u evitare los dulces en la noche,…;-; aunque no quiera. Hey!, debes leer Mi entrenador XP, hace una semana lo actualice XDD (haciendo propaganda XP). Ja ne!

**JB.376**: Josh&Drake?...O.o chiaz, no se porque te sono a eso... pero en fin, con que lo encuentres divertido me basta XP. ¡Verdad que si parecen gemelos!...estan igualitos!...XD, ok me emociono con eso. Espero sigas leyendo el fic. Ja ne!

Y eso es todo…

**_Xau xau…_**

………………..._**GOTHiC&LoLiTa**_


End file.
